You Belong With Me
by Anichu90
Summary: UA Kagome está enamorada de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Inuyasha, pero el muy estúpido está saliendo con la capitana de las animadoras, la idiota de Kikyo. Ahora Kagome tendrá que hacerle saber a Inuyasha a quién le pertenece... Song fic. InuKag


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez?

Era uno de esos días que podía catalogarse como perfecto. Era un día cálido en el que el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo azul. Donde quiera que se mirase todo estaba de color verde estampado con el colorido de las flores abiertas, típico de la primavera. Era un día para disfrutar, para tomar el sol y para olvidarse durante un rato de que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina; pero Kagome no estaba de humor para darse cuenta de todo eso. El día había comenzado bien, normal, como todos los días: se había levantado, aseado y vestido, y había desayunado un buen tazón de leche con cereales antes de irse al instituto. Una vez en clase, había hecho los deberes de Matemáticas deprisa y corriendo antes de que se los pidiera el profesor, se había quedado dormida en clase de Historia y había vuelto a ser felicitada por la profesora de Inglés. Había tenido su discusión diaria con Kikyo a la hora del almuerzo, aunque había ganado con demasiada facilidad lo cual la mosqueaba un poco, y ahora salía de la última clase de la tarde: dos agotadoras horas de Biología. Se dirigía hacia un parque cercano al instituto con sus dos mejores amigas, Sango y Ayame, a reunirse con sus amigos, Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha. Estaba de buen humor... hasta que Sango hizo _LA_ pregunta, lo cual hizo que todo el buen humor de Kagome se viniera abajo.

- ¿Decirle qué a quién? – por supuesto se hizo la tonta, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba su amiga. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

- Decirle lo que sientes a Inuyasha – contestó Sango irritada.

- ¿Lo que siento? Yo no siento nada por Inuyasha – mintió Kagome –. Bueno, sí. Siento unas ganas enfermizas de estrangularlo cada vez que lo veo con la idiota de Kikyo. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan estúpido?

- Eso se llaman celos – genial, ahora Ayame también se había puesto en su contra –. Yo creo que Sango tiene razón, deberías decírselo. Así podríamos ser tres parejas – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Ves? Ése es el problema de las personas enamoradas y felices: que queréis que todos los que estén a vuestro alrededor estén enamorados y felices – Kagome tuvo la satisfacción de ver como sus dos amigas se ruborizaban. Sango llevaba dos semanas saliendo formalmente con Miroku y desde entonces se había puesto insoportable con el tema de Inuyasha. Ayame ya llevaba dos meses con Koga, pero cuando salía el tema de porqué ella era la única del grupo que aún no tenía pareja, Ayame era más sutil. Claro, Sango era tan sutil como lanzarte un ladrillo a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en qué queramos verte feliz? Somos tus amigas, ¿no? Además, llevas enamorada de Inuyasha muchísimo tiempo y ni siquiera le has insinuado nada. Piensa que dentro de un mes nos graduaremos, cada uno irá a una universidad y quién sabe si os volveréis a ver. ¿Vas a dejar que se marche sin decirle nada? – exclamó Sango. Acababan de llegar al parque y se pusieron a buscar el banco dónde siempre se reunían.

- ¿Para qué? – exclamó entonces Kagome –. Prefiero estar así a saber de su boca que no me quiere, que sólo soy una amiga, o ni eso. Por no hablar de que tiene novia. Es instinto de auto conservación...

- ¿Quién necesita auto conservarse? – interrumpieron a Kagome. Inuyasha. La pesadilla de su existencia y, a la misma vez, su paraíso terrenal. Tan guapo que quitaba el hipo, con el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, estudiadamente revuelto, y esos ojos de aquel extraño color dorado que brillaban tanto como el sol primaveral. Pero toda esa belleza contrastaba con su carácter. Era arrogante, orgulloso, tenía un mal genio crónico que incluso superaba al de Kagome en sus peores días, y también tenía un sentido del humor que muy pocos, por no decir sólo ella, entendían. Y con toda esa extraña mezcla de pocas virtudes y muchos defectos, Kagome estaba enamorada de él. Conocía a Inuyasha de toda la vida, que era más o menos el tiempo que llevaba enamorada de él, y en ese tiempo había conocido al Inuyasha que había detrás de la cara bonita y la gruesa máscara de arrogancia. Era mucho más inteligente de lo que jamás dejaba ver, era capaz de hacerte reír hasta llorar si se relajaba lo suficiente y estaba entre amigos, también era muy valiente y perseverante, casi terco; nunca, nunca se rendía. Aunque esto último lo utilizaba principalmente para ligar.

Su último ligue de turno era Kikyo, la capitana de las animadoras del equipo de baloncesto en el que jugaba Inuyasha. Pero lo peor era que ya no se podía llamar "de turno". Llevaban juntos desde principios de curso, o sea, ocho meses. Ocho meses. Ocho largos meses de tortura silenciosa para Kagome. Kagome y Kikyo nunca se habían llevado muy bien, eran demasiado distintas, así que desde entonces Kagome se había dedicado a discutir diariamente con Kikyo en un vano intento de sacar a relucir sus múltiples defectos. Sabía que era juego sucio aprovecharse de las debilidades y defectos de los demás pero ya se sabe: En el amor y en la guerra... Aunque normalmente la que salía perdiendo era Kagome ya que o bien Inuyasha pasaba olímpicamente de las discusiones, lo cual irritaba a Kikyo porque no la defendía, o bien dejaba de hablarle durante un par de días para darle gusto a su novia. Después de los numerosos fracasos (Inuyasha parecía haberse vuelto ciego y sordo a las tonterías de Kikyo), Kagome ya sólo discutía con Kikyo por diversión. Era tan fácil sacarla de quicio...

Cuando llegaron al lado de Inuyasha, Sango y Ayame se dirigieron sin pararse hacia sus respectivos novios y se sumieron en un apasionado encuentro. Inuyasha debió de ver las ganas de vomitar en la cara de Kagome porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- No tiene gracia – dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño –. En serio ¿cuándo se van a acabar estos espectáculos pornográficos? No me extrañaría que algún día los denunciaran por exhibicionismo.

- Vamos, Kagome, no seas exagerada. Es la primavera, el amor...

- Más bien dirás las hormonas enloquecidas – interrumpió Kagome –. Además, ¿qué sabrás tú del amor?... Ah, no, espera, ya recuerdo... Tu estás "enamorado" – dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos teatralmente.

- Ya empezamos con el sarcasmo – dijo Inuyasha molesto –. La culpa es tuya. Si no fueras tan borde y dejaras que algún chico se te acercara, no te preocuparían los espectáculos pornográficos de los demás porque estarías dando el tuyo propio.

"_Vale, Kagome, contrólate"_ pensó. _"Recuerda que si lo matas pasarás mucho tiempo en la cárcel vestida de blanco y negro y las rayas no te quedan nada bien." _Pero justo cuando iba a replicarle, empezó a sonar el móvil de Inuyasha.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**__**.**__  
__[Hablas por teléfono con tu novia, está molesta.]  
__**She's going off about something that you said.**__  
[Ella te deja por algo que dijiste.]  
__**She doesn't get your humor like I do.**__  
[No entiende tu sentido del humor como lo hago yo.]_

- Ah, hola, Kikyo – saludó el chico mirando a Kagome con intención. _"Genial. Kikyo."_ Pero la cara sonriente de Inuyasha pronto se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y se alejó para hablar con más intimidad.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Miroku cuando hubo apartado las manos de Sango. Miroku era uno de esos chicos que estaba siempre de buen humor y era de un optimista insoportable, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, lo cual no era malo pero era irritante cuando no se tienen ganas de ser positivo. Miroku era capaz de recibir un puñetazo y levantarse sonriendo, lo cual era inconcebible para Kagome. Pero el chico tenía un gran defecto: le gustaban mucho las mujeres y era bastante pervertido. Kagome esperaba que Sango pudiera hacer algo con esas manos tan largas, como orientarlas hacia ella misma. Por lo demás, era bastante agradable estar con él.

- Kikyo – contestó Kagome.

- Ah. Kikyo. Eso lo explica todo – dijo Koga. Koga era con el que menos confianza tenía del grupo. Habían pasado una época difícil cuando el chico se había encaprichado con ella, cosa que Kagome no había buscado en absoluto. Pero todas sus atenciones se acabaron cuando Ayame habló con él y le dejó las cosas claras. Kagome no sabía exactamente lo que le había dicho la chica, pero de repente Koga se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de la pelirroja. Llevaban juntos desde entonces.

En aquel momento, volvió Inuyasha con cara de preocupación.

- Escuchad, chicos. Tengo que irme. Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale? – dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Kagome.

- No, estoy bien. Luego hablamos – y se fue, dejándola allí tirada con dos parejitas enamoradas. Puaj. Su día volvía a empeorar.

_**I'm in my room, it's a typical tuesday night.**__  
[Estoy en mi habitación, es un típico martes por la noche.]  
__**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**__  
[Estoy escuchando el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta.]  
__**She'll never know your story like I do.  
**__[Ella nunca conocerá tu historia como lo hago yo.]_

Aquella noche de aquel día que había ido empeorando por momentos (por cierto, era martes), Kagome estaba en su habitación escuchando música. En un momento dado, Kagome se preguntó si la música era una de las razones por las que Inuyasha se fijaba en Kikyo y no en ella. Kikyo había tomado como ejemplo a seguir a Britney Spears, y el amor platónico de Kagome era Matthew Bellamy, el cantante de Muse.

Pensar en los gustos musicales de Kikyo, le hizo acordarse de la cara de Inuyasha esa tarde después de haber hablado con ella, lo cual la hizo sumirse en la preocupación, así que decidió llamarlo para preguntarle. Sólo tuvo que esperar dos tonos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kagome? – preguntó el chico con voz cansada.

- Yo también me alegro de oír tu voz – dijo Kagome irónica y un poco ofendida –. Encima que te llamo para saber qué ha pasado... Si no quieres que tu mejor amiga se preocupe por ti, entonces cuelgo.

- No, espera – exclamó Inuyasha. Después lo oyó suspirar –. Kikyo me ha dejado. Está enfadada porque, no recuerdo cuándo, hice un comentario que no recuerdo sobre unos zapatos suyos que tampoco recuerdo – explicó con voz monótona.

- Lo siento... – _"¡SÍ!"_ pensó para sus adentros.

- No seas hipócrita.

- Vale, no lo siento. Sólo intentaba ser amable.

- No lo intentes, no va contigo.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? Además, que te deje es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.

- Dices eso porque la odias, pero yo no estoy tan seguro...

- Y tú dices eso porque ahora mismo está todo muy reciente y lo ves todo negro, pero mañana verás las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿De qué manera?

- Estarás herido en tu orgullo porque ha sido ella quién te ha dejado y no al revés.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no la quería? – preguntó Inuyasha más sorprendido que ofendido.

- No. Estoy _diciendo_ que no la querías – afirmó Kagome –. Entonces, refréscame la memoria, ¿qué le veías exactamente?

- Me has hecho esa pregunta cientos de veces... Para empezar, está buenísima, y sabe potenciar su físico a tope...

- Sí, porque no tiene nada más que potenciar – dijo Kagome, pero Inuyasha siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- ... se pone minifaldas para mostrar sus larguísimas y bien torneadas piernas, y se pone tops para resaltar sus grandes...

- Si vas a hablarme de sus pechos y su trasero, te juro que te cuelgo – exclamó Kagome enfadada.

- Recuerda que has sido tú la que ha preguntado.

- Prefiero no seguir hablando del tema.

- Chica lista – dijo Inuyasha –. Por cierto, ¿vas a ir al partido del sábado?

- Siempre voy, ¿no?

- Sí, siempre vas, pero no lo entiendo. A ti te aburre el baloncesto, entonces ¿por qué vas? – Kagome se sintió enrojecer hasta ponerse tan brillante como un semáforo en rojo. Menos mal que Inuyasha no podía verla...

- B-bueno... – tartamudeó –, p-para eso e-están los amigos... ¿no?

- Sí. Para eso están los amigos – afirmó Inuyasha con una nota triste en la voz que Kagome no entendió –. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

- Adiós.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts.  
**__[Pero ella lleva minifaldas, yo llevo camisetas.]  
__**She's cheer captain **__**and I'm on the bleachers**__  
[Ella es la capitana de las animadoras y yo estoy en las gradas]  
__**dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**__  
[soñando con el día en que despiertes y descubras]  
__**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**__  
__[que lo que estás buscando ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.]_

- Kikyo ha dejado a Inuyasha – fue lo primero que dijo Kagome cuando, al día siguiente, se encontró con Sango y Ayame.

- Pero eso es fantástico, Kagome – dijo Ayame emocionada.

- No, no lo es – dijo Kagome. Sango la miró incrédula –. Bueno... sí lo es – rectificó –. El caso es... ¿os podéis creer lo que me dijo? – y entonces les reprodujo la conversación de la noche anterior palabra por palabra –. Y me hizo una descripción detallada del físico de Kikyo como si esa fuera la razón por la que todo el mundo debería estar enamorado de ella. Nunca conseguiré que se fije en mí – concluyó abatida.

- Bueno, eso es culpa tuya, Kagome – dijo Sango ganándose una mirada ofendida y otra incrédula por parte de Kagome y Ayame, respectivamente –. Mira, tienes un cuerpo precioso. Si te pusieras algo que enseñara algo más de piel que esos vaqueros desgastados y esas camisetas holgadas, quizás conseguirías algo con Inuyasha.

- ¡Sango! – exclamó Kagome –. Si el secreto para conquistar a Inuyasha es mostrar mis carnes como si fuera un caballo en venta, eso quiere decir que no lo conozco ni la mitad de bien de lo que yo creía y que no merece la pena siquiera intentarlo.

- ¿De verdad crees eso, Kagome? – preguntó esta vez Ayame.

- No, claro que no – respondió Kagome –. Inuyasha merece la pena. Lo conozco, y sé que de vez en cuando piensa con algo más que con sus testículos. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser yo misma sólo por él. Tengo más personalidad que eso. Si me quiere, tendrá que ser por lo que soy, con mis vaqueros desgastados y mis camisetas holgadas – sentenció la chica.

- Así me gusta, Kagome – sonrió Sango.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**__**,**__  
[Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende,]  
__**been here all along, so why can't you see...**__  
__[estando aquí desde el principio, entonces ¿por qué no puedes ver...]  
__**you belong with me?**__  
__[que me perteneces?]  
__**You belong with me.**__  
[Tú me pertences.]_

- No te preocupes más, Kagome – prosiguió Sango –. Inuyasha, algún día, se dará cuenta de que te pertenece sólo a ti.

- ¿Me pertenece? – inquirió Kagome perpleja - ¿Eso no suena un poco dictatorial? Además, Inuyasha no es una propiedad, es una persona.

- Es posible, pero es así. Tú has estado ahí desde el principio para él. En los momentos buenos y en los malos. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, yo lo vi en cuanto os conocí. Te pertenece. Sólo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia – razonó Sango.

- Gracias, Sango – sonrió Kagome.

- Peeero... – intervino Ayame – La paciencia tiene un límite. Y déjame decirte que tú has llegado ya al tuyo. Así que tendremos que darle un empujoncito al rubito.

- Pero... – Kagome no pudo seguir replicando porque en ese momento llegó su "adorado" profesor de Filosofía (nótese el sarcasmo).

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**__  
[Caminando por las calles contigo y tus vaqueros desgastados]  
__**I **__**can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**__  
__[no puedo evitar pensar que así es como debería ser.]  
__**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**__  
[Riendo en el banco de un parque pensando en mí,]  
__**hey, isn't this easy?  
**__[hey, ¿no es esto fácil?]_

Kagome estaba feliz. Sí, no había otra palabra para describir el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento. Estaba con Inuyasha, a solas, y no había ni rastro de ninguna novia animadora con cerebro mononeuronal. Habían ido de compras porque Inuyasha necesitaba unas zapatillas deportivas nuevas para el partido, luego él la había invitado a un helado (cosa bastante rara en Inuyasha ya que era tacaño hasta darle un nuevo sentido a la expresión) y habían ido paseando hasta el parque. Ahora estaban sentados en su banco de siempre, riéndose juntos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Exactamente ocho meses.

- Por cierto – dijo Kagome cuando pudo parar de reír –, me gustan tus vaqueros.

- ¿Sí? A mí también – respondió Inuyasha –. Kikyo no me dejaba ponérmelos porque decía no eran chic. Todavía no sé lo que quiere decir exactamente esa palabra – lo dijo con tal cara de contrariedad que Kagome no pudo más que volver a echarse a reír a carcajadas.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**__**.**__  
__[Y tú tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda esta ciudad.]  
__**I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down.**__  
[No la he visto durante un tiempo, desde que ella te dejó.]  
__**You say you're fine, I know you better than that.**__  
[Dices que estás bien, yo sé que estás mejor que eso.]  
__**Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?**__  
__[Hey, ¿que haces tú con una chica como ésa?]_

Cuando Kagome se calmó, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha sonreía. Pero no era una de sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas, sino una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa como de niño cuando hace una travesura o cuando guarda un secreto importante que nadie más sabe. Una sonrisa satisfecha y contagiosa. Una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bien – contestó despreocupadamente. Mentira. Kagome sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que estaba mucho mejor de lo que decía. No lo admitía porque, aunque nadie lo creyera, Inuyasha era un caballero y nunca diría de una de sus ex novias que estaba mucho mejor sin ella. Aunque Kagome no lo culpaba. Para ella, el haberse deshecho de una persona tan repelente como Kikyo era como para hacer una fiesta y dar saltos de alegría durante una semana.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.**__  
[Ella lleva tacones altos, yo llevo zapatillas.]  
__**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**__  
[Ella es la capitana de las animadoras y yo estoy en las gradas]  
__**dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**__  
[soñando con el día en que despiertes y descubras]  
__**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**__  
[que lo que estás buscando ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.]_

Aquella noche, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación contándoles a Sango y Ayame todo lo que había hecho esa tarde con Inuyasha, gracias a la maravillosa tecnología que te dejaba hablar con dos personas a la misma vez por teléfono.

- ¿Inuyasha está ya recuperado? Entonces, creo que ya es hora de pasar a la acción. ¿Tú que dices, Sango? – preguntó Ayame.

- Yo apoyo la moción – contestó Sangó.

- ¿Moción? ¿Qué moción? – inquirió Kagome extrañada.

- La del empujoncito, ¿recuerdas? – respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Empujoncito? Ya os dije que nada de empujoncitos...

- No dijiste nada, Kagome. En aquel momento entró el profesor – replicó Sango.

- Ya lo tengo todo pensado – siguió Ayame emocionada –. El sábado irás preciosa al partido y después, felicitarás a Inuyasha por haber ganado y le dirás todo lo que sientes. Inuyasha, que se habría quedado sin habla ante tu aspecto, te cogerá y te abrazará y te besará apasionadamente y...

- ¡Ayame! – interrumpió Kagome mientras oía las risas de Sango –. Siento arruinarte tu cuento de la lechera pero veo varios defectos en ese plan. En primer lugar, ya os dije que no iba a cambiar mi aspecto. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo sabes que van a ganar? Y en tercero... siempre existe la posibilidad de que Inuyasha me mande a freír espárragos.

- Kagome, no vamos a hacerte un cambio total de look, simplemente vamos a quitarte tus vaqueros y tus zapatillas. Ganarán porque el equipo en el que estén Koga e Inuyasha es el mejor. Y lo tercero... bueno, en la vida hay que arriesgarse de vez en cuando... ¿o quieres ser una cobarde toda tu vida? – preguntó Sango muy seria.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**__  
[Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende,]  
__**be**__**en here all along, so why can't you see...**__  
__[estando aquí desde el principio, entonces ¿por qué no puedes ver...]  
__**you belong with me?**__  
[que me perteneces?]  
__**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**__  
[Manteniéndome aparte y esperando en la puerta de atrás.]  
__**All this time how could you not know, baby,**__  
[¿Todo este tiempo cómo podías no saber, cariño,]  
__**you belong with me?**__  
[que me perteneces?]  
__**You belong with me.  
**__[Tú me perteneces.]_

Después de aquella estúpida conversación, a Kagome le dio por pensar. La última pregunta de Sango se le había quedado clavada en la mente. Pues claro que no quería ser ninguna cobarde. De hecho, nunca nadie la había considerado como tal. Pero en el tema de Inuyasha, la cosa era distinta. No le daba miedo el hecho de decírselo, sino el dolor que sobrellevaría el que la rechazara, que le dijera claramente que no la quería. Claro, él podría seguir tranquilamente después de eso, encontraría a cualquier otra chica escultural y se olvidaría de que alguna vez hubiera existido una chica llamada Kagome a la que había considerado su amiga, pero ella no estaba segura de poder seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado si Inuyasha la rechazaba. Pero Sango también tenía razón en una cosa, si no se arriesgaba, nunca sabría si Inuyasha sentía realmente algo por ella. Y vivir en la incertidumbre nunca había ido con una chica tan práctica como Kagome. Quizá Sango tenía razón después de todo al decir que Inuyasha le "pertenecía", aunque Kagome era lo suficientemente realista para saber que la idea era ridícula.

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**__  
[Oh, te recuerdo conduciendo hasta mi casa]  
__**in the middle of the night.**__  
[en mitad de la noche.]  
__**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.**__  
__[Soy la única que te hace reír cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar.]  
__**And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams.**__  
__[Y conozco tus canciones favoritas, y me hablas de tus sueños.]  
__**Think I know where you belong,**__  
[Creo que sé adonde perteneces,]  
__**think I know it's with me.**__  
[creo que sé que es a mí.]_

Pero, para ser sinceros, puede que Kagome tuviera un poquito de derecho sobre Inuyasha, después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Inuyasha era huérfano. Su padre había muerto poco después de que él naciera, así que no lo había conocido. Pero cuando murió su madre... aquella si que fue una mala época para el chico. Tenía dieciséis años cuando pasó. Se había quedado sin más familia que un medio hermano mayor que lo despreciaba, Sesshomaru. En los momentos en que se sentía más desesperado, Inuyasha cogía el coche, sin tener todavía el carné de conducir, y conducía hasta su casa sólo para hablar con ella. Se sentaban bajo un antiguo árbol que tenía en el jardín y hablaban durante horas y horas. Hablaban sobre la vida, los sueños, las expectativas... A veces simplemente disfrutaban del silencio uno en compañía del otro. Fue una mala época para él, pero desde entonces su relación se había afianzado tanto que no podía pasar ni un solo día sin que hablaran al menos un par de minutos, sólo para saber cómo les había ido el día. Ya habían pasado dos años de aquello, pero aunque desde que Inuyasha había empezado a salir con Kikyo se habían distanciado un poco, no había desaparecido esa intimidad que existía entre los dos. Entonces Kagome pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, Sango pudiera tener razón...

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**__  
__[¿No puedes ver que soy la única que te entiende?]  
__**Been here all along, so why can't you see...**__  
__[Estando aquí desde el principio, entonces ¿por qué no puedes ver...]  
__**you belong with me?**__  
[que me perteneces?]  
__**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
**__[Manteniéndome aparte y esperando en la puerta de atrás.]  
__**All this time how could you not know, baby,**__  
[¿Todo este tiempo cómo podías no saber, cariño,]  
__**you belong with me?**__  
[que me perteneces?]  
__**You belong with me.**__  
[Tú me perteneces.]_

Kagome se presentó en el partido el sábado cambiada, pero no mucho. Sango le había conseguido un bonito vestido corto de color verde y de manga corta, con unos leggins negros y unas bailarinas también negras. La verdad era que le gustaba el cambio, quizá a partir de ahora llevaría menos a menudo los vaqueros y las zapatillas. El partido estuvo interesante. Tal y como habían vaticinado Ayame y Sango, Inuyasha, Koga y los demás ganaron. Cuando acabó el partido, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No sabía como decirle lo que sentía a Inuyasha, pero tampoco quería ser una cobarde y ya se había auto convencido de que toda aquella locura saldría bien, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a los vestuarios. Por suerte, Koga e Inuyasha aún no habían entrado para ducharse y estaban fuera hablando con Ayame. Cuando la vio, la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo para infundirle valor.

- Oye, Inuyasha, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – soltó Kagome.

- Claro – contestó el chico. Salieron fuera del polideportivo dónde se había llevado a cabo el partido y se pararon a la sombra de un gran pino que había cerca – Te veo cambiada, Kagome.

- ¿Sí? – suspiró emocionada. No podía creer que se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Te has hecho algo nuevo en el pelo? – Kagome cayó de su nube para darse un buen porrazo contra el suelo. El pelo era lo único que no había cambiado. Llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto, como siempre.

- No.

- No pongas esa cara, Kagome – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo –. Era una broma – ante la cara de incredulidad de Kagome, Inuyasha dijo: - Te lo demostraré. Llevas un vestido, unos leggins y unas bailarinas cuando normalmente llevarías una camiseta, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas – Kagome sonrió maravillada.

- Los chicos no se suelen dar cuenta de esas cosas, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- Cuando empecé a salir con Kikyo, tuve que aprender a darme cuenta – comentó con despreocupación -. ¿Me vas a decir que querías?

- Bueno... – murmuró decepcionada – quería felicitarte por haber ganado.

- ¡Feh! Ese partido estaba chupado desde el principio. Nos lo han puesto tan fácil que ni siquiera puede contarse cómo victoria – fanfarroneó -. ¿Sólo querías eso? – preguntó con interés.

- También quería decirte algo – dijo Kagome mirándose los pies.

- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha esperó lo que él creía que era pacientemente mientras Kagome se debatía entre decírselo o no –. Kagome, estoy sudado y pringoso, y lo único que quiero es una ducha, así que, sé rápida, por favor.

- V-verás, yo... tú... nosotros... – Kagome hizo exactamente lo que más hubiera odiado en cualquier otra persona: atascarse en los pronombres.

- ¡Kagome, no tengo todo el día! – exclamó Inuyasha, perdida ya toda la paciencia y volviéndose para irse.

- ¡Tú me perteneces! – acabó gritando Kagome.

_**You belong with me.**__  
[Tú me perteneces.]  
__**Have you ever thought just maybe...  
**__[¿Has pensado alguna vez que quizás...]  
__**you belong with me?  
**__[me perteneces?]  
__**You belong with me.**__  
__[Tú me perteneces.]_

Para gran sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha se echó a reír. Lo lógico era que, ante una declaración cómo esa, Inuyasha se hubiera echado a reír burlón. Pero en esa risa no había rastro alguno de burla, sino que más bien era una risa de... ¿alivio? Kagome no entendía nada de nada.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esposarme a ti? – inquirió Inuyasha cuando se hubo calmado.

- No, no soy tan tirana – Kagome sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

- ¡Oh, qué pena! – dijo pareciendo realmente apenado. Entonces cambió su voz a una sensual –. Puedo ser realmente imaginativo con unas esposas.

- ¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan pervertido? – dijo la chica con una nota histérica en la voz –. Inuyasha, deja de dar vueltas. Acabo de decir algo digno de un dictador de primera, ¿y tú no vas a decir nada?

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo más serio –. Tienes toda la razón. Te pertenezco – Inuyasha debió de ver que Kagome se quedaba blanca como la cal porque su expresión seria cambió a una de profunda preocupación –. Kagome, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Creo que estoy a punto de hiperventilar.

- Esto me pasa por enamorarme de una histérica...

- ¡¿Qué?! – la voz le salió tan chillona que le resultó doloroso incluso para sus propios oídos. Entonces carraspeó y repitió con voz más sosegada: - ¿Qué?

- Kagome, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. A mí se me hace tan obvio... – exclamó Inuyasha un poco molesto consigo mismo. Y entonces se declaró: – Te quiero. Te quiero desde... Ni siquiera puedo recordar desde cuándo. Tienes razón. Te pertenezco. Soy tuyo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. – Y entonces añadió un poco preocupado: - ¿Vas a decir algo?

Kagome no dijo nada. Simplemente actuó, se dejó llevar. Se lanzó contra él y lo besó. Lo besó con todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando tanto tiempo, y fue la cosa más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida. A Inuyasha le pilló desprevenido pero no tardó ni medio segundo en responder. Y sentir los cálidos labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos fue la gloria. Lentamente se separaron cuando les falto el oxígeno, aunque Kagome no pudo ir muy lejos ya que Inuyasha la tenía bien agarrada.

- Te voy a pringar de sudor – dijo éste sonriendo ampliamente.

- No me importa – dijo Kagome muy seria –. Te quiero, Inuyasha.

- Yo también te quiero, Kagome.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso. Porque, después de todo, Inuyasha pertenecía a Kagome y Kagome pertenecía a Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a todos!!

**Aquí vengo con este song fic. La canción es **_**You Belong With Me**_** de Taylor Swift, de su álbum **_**Fearless**_**, que, personalmente, me encanta.**

**Espero que os guste la historia. Para mí, creo que ha quedado bien.**

**En fin...**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

* * *

**23-09-2009: HISTORIA EDITADA** (corregidos faltas de ortografía, signos de puntuación y palabras comidas :D)


End file.
